


Devotion

by BrennaSnow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaSnow/pseuds/BrennaSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say'ri pledged her friendship and love to Tiki, and would remain by her side for as long as her short, human life allowed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arvanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/gifts).



Say'ri remembered the first time that she had laid her eyes upon Tiki, the Voice of Naga, in the shrine within the Mila Tree. The moment had been surreal, almost dream-like. She had climbed the endless stairs, praying that the daughter of the divine dragon truly did exist and could help the people of Valm, and found an ethereal woman who emanated excellence and grace despite being in a deep slumber.

It would be a lie for Say'ri to say that she had not been enraptured by Tiki's beauty.

Even after both she and Tiki had joined Chrom's Shepherds, Say'ri could not help but gaze upon the Manakete in awe from time to time. It was difficult to stop herself. She thought at first that it was merely because Tiki was an exalted being who deserved her reverence, but that did not explain the fluttering feeling in her belly that appeared whenever they were together.

However, Say'ri kept that feeling a secret and instead dedicated herself to serving and watching over Tiki. Chrom and Robin had enough to worry about thanks to Walhart's conquest and the fell dragon's return, so she figured that she could be responsible for the Manakete's needs and wants, but that proved to be more difficult than expected.

Tiki had a habit of napping whenever and wherever she pleased and often wandered away from camp to explore nearby villages on a whim. She was splendid and powerful on the battlefield, but was carefree, almost childlike in her innocence, when at leisure. And she was not willing to put up with Say'ri's overprotective ways for very long.

She did not want a guard, disciple, or servant. She wanted a friend. Someone who could be her equal. And as flighty, heedless, and exasperating as Tiki could be, Say'ri could not refuse her.

“Oh, the water is so hot!”

“Steady, my lady. Take care not to hurt yourself.”

“I'll be fine.”

Shortly after the beginning of their friendship, the Shepherds were invited by one of the Mysterious Merchants to an Outrealm with hot springs and an inn more magnificent than any that Say'ri had visited in Chon'sin. She was glad to see that Tiki was excited to experience the pleasure that only hot springs could provide for the first time. And, although she was ashamed to admit it to herself, the sight of Tiki wearing nothing but a soft, white towel was something that Say'ri took great delight in.

Once they had lowered themselves into the steaming water and set their towels on the nearby rocks, Tiki looked to Say'ri, her cheeks already turning pink because of the heat, and said, “I never imagined I would ever take a bath where I would have to wash up before getting in the water.”

“Bathing works much the same way in Chon'sin, so this is not strange for me,” said Say'ri.

“Do you bathe in hot springs all the time back home?”

“Nay, only on special occasions. The royal palace has bathtubs for everyday use.”

“Ah, I see.”

The air was filled with idle chitchat as the other Shepherds relaxed and discussed this and that. Some of the couples had gone off to be on their own while the remaining women and men were gathered at opposite ends of the hot spring, too awkward to interact because swimsuits were not allowed. The Ylisseans were definitely out of their element here.

“I've been meaning to ask, what are your plans for when you return to Chon'sin?”

Looking away from the Shepherds and back at Tiki, Say'ri though over the question before replying, “I shall restore my beloved country. It has been greatly hurt by Walhart's conquest and I must be the one to heal it.” She paused for a moment. “And what shall you do once this war is over and peace resumes, my lady?”

“Return to my shrine and have a nap, I think,” Tiki said, yawning. “...That would be nice...”

“You still have not yet fully awoken from your long slumber, I see.”

“...Yes...” Tiki lifted her hand out of the water to rub her eyes. “But once I am more rested, I think I would like to come visit you in Chon'sin. You make it sound like such a lovely place.”

“I would be honoured to show you all that Chon'sin has to offer,” said Say'ri, nodding.

“Would you be able to take me to one of the hot springs there? This is quite fun.”

“Aye, I would be glad to, my lady.”

"Oh, I can't wait!"

A few quiet minutes passed between the two women as they lapsed into a relaxed silence and enjoyed each other's company, but it was eventually broken when Tiki asked, “I'm curious, Say'ri, but have any of the Shepherds caught your eye?”

“What do you mean, my lady?” Say'ri asked, having a feeling that she knew what her friend meant.

Tiki smiled. “You know, is there anyone you find attractive in one way or another? For example, I think Robin is so wise and strong and reminds me of my dear Mar-Mar, but, alas, she's given her heart to another.”

“Robin?” Say'ri frowned. “You are attracted to women?”

“Why, yes, I am. I like both women and men, actually.”

Say'ri was very thankful for the heat of the water, because otherwise her blush would have given her away.

“I-I did not know that about you, my lady...”

“Well, now you do.”

“...Aye...”

Say'ri had not been expecting that, but took comfort in the common ground that she and Tiki shared because it meant that she was not alone after all. Her attention had always been drawn to women. Men simply did not have the same appeal. She had always been that way, but it had often left her confused when the other noble girls talked about boys.

“To answer your question, there is only one who has ever infatuated me among the Shepherds.”

“Oh, who is it?”

Say'ri turned to Tiki. “It is you.”

“Truly?”

“Truly... Although, I can understand your feelings for Robin. She is beautiful, intelligent, and strong. Many people love her in one way or another."

"Robin is not the only one who interests me, you know..." Smiling, Tiki inched closer and kissed her on the cheek. "My feelings for her were born from the nostalgia I have for ages past, but what I feel for you has to do with you and only you. You are beautiful, inside and out, and being with you fills my days with joy."

"...I-I don't know what to say, my lady..."

"Please, call me Tiki. It would make me so happy."

"Very well...Tiki." Say'ri took a calming breath. "I have already devoted myself to you as a friend, but, if you will have me, I would also dedicate myself to you as a lover. That is a promise I vow to keep for as long as I shall live."

"So serious," said Tiki, giggling. "I gladly accept."

"Truly?" asked Say'ri, echoing what had been said before.

"Truly... Now, it seems that we have much more to discuss. Shall we go inside and cool off with a refreshing drink while we do so?”

“I would like that.”

After wrapping themselves in their towels, Tiki took Say'ri by the hand and led her out of the hot spring and into the inn. There, over cups of green tea and plate of sweet rice dumplings, they talked long into the night about anything and everything that came to mind. And when it was time to go to bed, they returned to the room that they shared and moved their futons so that they were side by side on the tatami floor. It was a small gesture, but it meant more to Say'ri than Tiki could ever know. Simply being able to sleep next to the one she loved was something that she was never sure she would ever experience, but there they were. It made her the happiest that she had been in a long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for the FE13 Shipping Scramble. Say'ri and Tiki are such a lovely couple. I think I'll try to write more stories for them in the future.


End file.
